


Home

by TheAngryWeasel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryWeasel/pseuds/TheAngryWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is finally getting home after a long business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It had been such a long trip. Not that Eridan didn't love seeing all the new shit that was to see here, because it was amazing, but god, he couldn't wait to get home, to his own bed, his own washer, and most importantly, John. He knew he'd be asleep by the time he got home, but just seeing him would be enough at the this point. His dorky smile was always enough to make him feel a little better, and really, the thought of being able to curl up with him in bed made him grin like a fucking fool sitting by himself on this godforsaken plane. 

The flight was long, and there were people talking too loudly and kids and babies crying, making him one very happy man to be walking off the damn thing. He sighed as he climbed on the bus and stared out the window, waiting for his stop so he could finally go home and fall into his own bed and curl up with his boyfriend. 

Finally his stop came, and he hoisted his suitcase to his shoulder as he walked the two blocks to their apartment building. Letting himself in, he waved tiredly at the doorman and got in the elevator, leaning against the wall as he ascended. He hurried to their shared apartment, quietly closing the door behind him, sighing in relief when it was locked behind him. It was then he noticed that some god awful movie was playing quietly, and he looked at the couch, only to find John, asleep, a cup of half finished coffee on the table in front of him. The sight made him smile as he dropped his bags, walking over to gently pick him up, carrying him to their bed in the other room. What a sweetheart he was, really. 

Eridan set his boyfriend down carefully, covering him with the blankets and brushing his hair out of his face. He smiled at the sight before pulling away to strip off the clothes he'd been wearing way too long and tossed them in the hamper, eagerly climbing into bed with John and curling up around him, pulling his head to rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. The soft sleepy noise John made as he shifted into the embrace made the whole hellish journey here more than worth it, honestly. He smiled sleepily as he closed his eyes, sighing into his boyfriend's hair. Maybe it wasn't a perfect day, but certainly was a perfect ending to any day.


End file.
